Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (Timon and Pumbaa at the Cinema Version)
Synopsis The intro shows Timon fast forwarding some of the scenes where they saw. Pumbaa pauses it to see Vincent Van Helsing scaring Timon and Pumbaa from ducking their seats. Timon decides to reveal intimate looks of the story until Timon's mom rewinds it. Dialogue Timon: Well Enough of that. (pauses it and begins to fast forward it) Pumbaa: (quizzically) Uh, Timon? What are you doing? Timon: I'm Fast Forwarding To The Part Where We Come In. Pumbaa: But you can't go out of order! (Timon stops fast forwarding to see Velma singing) Timon: Au Contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused. We gotta go back to the beginning of the story! Timon: We're not in the beginning of the story. (pauses it see the words "Directed By David Block" on it) Pumbaa: Yes, we we're! The whole time. (pauses it to see the last 15 minutes of the movie) Timon: Yeah, but they don't know that! (fast forwards it again) Pumbaa: Then why don't we tell our story? (pauses it to see Vincent Van Helsing) Both: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! (duck their seats) Timon: (comes out of the seat because Vincent Van Helsing scared him and Pumbaa) Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell him our story? Pumbaa: I'd like the sound of that! Timon: A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing intimate of the look of the story within the story. Pumbaa: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, you know? Timon: I couldn't have said it better myself! Pumbaa: So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? Timon: Oh no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back to before the beginning! Timon's Pause (We see a stage with red curtains.) Timon: A music stage. How honorable. How intelligent. (pauses it) Pumbaa, how can a stage be honorable? Pumbaa: Yeah I think it's because a stage is what I like to see the guys singing. Timon: A singing competition, eh? Where I come from we didn't have nothin' to be proud of. Why: {clears throat; singing} When I was a young meerkat... Pumbaa: {singing} When he was a young meerkat...! {blows Timon off his seatback} Timon: Very nice, but maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from. Pumbaa: Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up? Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa, but it ain't pretty. (un-pauses it) Looks like there will be no people. Guess it's time for our theme song now... (cues the title revealing "Timon and Pumbaa Take Over Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire" and the opening credits with actors' names are shown in Gabriel Weiss font written on it) So no one told you life was gonna be this way I'm just disapproved, gonna be a perfect day! That's why it's up against to be me and us Better step up to the bus For decades, for years, for months! I'll be there for you! (when the rain starts to pour...) I'll be there for you! (like I've ever been before...) I'll be there for you! (cuz you've always been there too!) (title shown again to show a water fountain) Timon: Ah, would you look at that. The water fountain. Since 1988. Don't Sit! (Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire is interrupted by an M&M's advertisement where a guy is standing by the vending machine.) Timon: Hey, what's going on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote! Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought it was a brownie! No Fortune Cookies Timon: How convenient. Vincent Van Helsing. The vein of my existence! Pumbaa: Phew, I always worked hard on this one. Timon: That's it, no more fortune cookies for you! Do I Look Fat? (Pumbaa pauses the scene to see Shaggy and Scooby are attacked by Valdronya.) Pumbaa: You really think I look fat? Timon: (sighs) Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig! It's a compliment. Pumbaa: Oh, thank you! An Itch on the Inside (Pumbaa pauses the scene to see Daphne alerting Fred's text.) Pumbaa: You mind if I pause this for a second? I'll go get some grubs. (leaves Timon alone singing a theme song about Vincent Van Helsing not doing anything to scare victims and comes back) Okay, I'd brought the jumbo so we can share. Were you just picking your nose? Timon: No. I had an itch on the inside! (eats it and un-pauses it) Sing-Along (Pumbaa pauses the scene before "Do You Want to Live Forever?".) Pumbaa: Hey Timon, Let's Do a Sing-Along! Timon: Oh, you tease. I love karaoke. I'm there. (A few seconds later...Timon pauses it to see Pumbaa eating it.) Timon: Pumbaa, where's the grub? (Pumbaa vomits it.) You just can't help yourself, can you? Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: Okay. But next time, show a little self-control! Crying (Timon pauses the "Bride of the Vampire" sequence while crying.) Pumbaa: Timon, are you crying? Timon: I'm fine! I just had something in my eye. Pumbaa: Here, blow. (hands Timon a tissue and blows it out then gives it back) Geez, thanks. Timon: Okay. I'm better. Running Timon: (pauses the reprise of "Done with the Monsters") What is with the running? If you can call that running. Pumbaa: I was really going to catch up. Timon: You big lug. (un-pauses it) I Wanna watch it. Timon: Well, that's it. A direct-to-video finale, a wrap-up ending. Well Pumbaa, that's the thing about endings. They come at the end. Pumbaa: Can we watch it again? Timon: Pumbaa, we just saw it! Maybe tomorrow. Timon's Mom: What're you guys doing? (gasps) You didn't tell me you're watching the movie! I wanna watch too! Timon: Ma, we just finished it. The show's over. Timon's Mom: Then you're just gonna have to rewind it. Timon: MA!!!! Timon's Mom: Uncle Max, we're gonna watch the movie! Timon: {even more sad} Oh, no. Uncle Max: Hey, I brought extra butter! Shaggy: Hey, you guys like watching the movie? Scooby: Any story worth telling is worth telling twice! Timon: {sighs} Okay, buddy. You win. Pumbaa: Sure, you don't mind? Timon: Music of the Vampire take-over. (pauses it to play the whole beginning again) Pumbaa: Timon...I still don't do so well in crowds! Category:Timon and Pumbaa At The Movies Segments